Sucy Kino
Sucy Kino is one of the Witch students of Avalon Academy. Her specialty is spores and poisons, with a fascination for mushrooms. Because of this attitude, she is the unofficial Creepy Girl of the school. She's also frequently experimenting on Eli with most of her potions, saying he's such a cute guinea pig. Characteristics *'Name': Sucy Kino *'Alias': Shroom *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Puce (In both forms) *'Eyes': Reddish Pink (Purple in Elemental) *'Likes': Mushrooms, poisons, being eaten, spooky stuff, using Eli as a test subject, horror films with unhappy endings, Halloween, parasitic bugs that zombify their prey *'Dislikes': Fanatic holy people , beans (makes her gassy out the mouth), Hannah and Barbara (annoying valley girls), stubbornness and outgoing personality (at the wrong times) *'Family': Unknown Parents Appearance Casual Sucy, before her transformation, was a fourteen year old tall, thin Philippines girl who bears an image of a stereotypical witch, or goth girl. She has pale grayish skin, puce hair that ends in flipped tips at her upper back, and a large fringe of hair that covers her left eye, and reddish pink eyes. She comes off as kind of laid back, with droopy, half-lidded eyes that seem to make her look bored or falling asleep half the time. Because of Sucy's pastel mauve tone, and a uniform which is longer than usual, that is reaching to the ground, she gives off an eerie aura and a ghostly appearance. After her transformation, her posture remains the same laid back and droopy frame, but now she is a sixteen year old young lady now. her hair grew to her mid back now, but still has the fringe covering her left eye. Her legs become longer, her waist pinched, with a well firm buttocks, and her chest shoots from a B cup to an E Cup. Now in a public school, she wears a black tank top shirt with sleeves that she rolls up to her elbows, and showcases her cleavage, a mauve purple corset, a black belt around her waist and two cris-crossing at her hips, and a black skirt that goes down to her ankles, and underneath black pantyhose and underwear, with thigh high black boots with black straps. She has black wristbands on both her wrists, and at times, wears a black hooded trench coat. Elemental Avatar Attire Background Personality When introduced, Sucy is portrayed as an aloof, calm, sarcastic and possibly sadistic person. She also surprisingly remained indifferent in various situations and things that drive the other girls crazy. As shown in separate occasions, it has been suggested that even with her own kind, Sucy was considered an eccentric freak: She has a clear preference on something which scares or at least disturbed other girls such as the idea of getting eaten, foul-smelling fumes of potions or poisons, performing experiments with potions and poisons on Lynn, and pulling scary pranks that she found amusing but not for her victims. Hannah and Barbara call her "Creepy Sucy" when picking on Lynn. However, contrary to their belief, Sucy is neither a complete freak nor a heartless anti-social girl, as she does care a lot for her friends in spite of having no qualms about using them as test subjects in her potion experiments whether or not they give consent to it and had another hobby that not related with poisons, mushrooms, and potions such as yoga and meditation. Also, the only emotional connection she had was with Lynn which explains why the memory of their first meeting was considered the best one she ever has. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills *'Alchemy': She has knowledge of alchemy and is very skilled creating (deadly) potions. **'Poisons' *'Knowledge of Mushrooms': She has an uncanny interest for mushrooms, and uses them in most of her recipes, usually deadly ones. *'Potions': For a young former witch now Elemental, she has the vast knowledge of potions, poisons as well as their effects, being able to prepare poisonous potions that not only kills its victims, but also reduced their bodies into caustic, liquid body mass, also potions capable of creating big explosions, fertilizer potions that accelerate the growth of vegetation, a potion that gives life to objects and a special Mandrake potion that temporarily increases magical power. Equipment Relationships Sucy's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Rachelle Heger Trivia *Sucy was inspired by Sucy Manbavaran from Little Witch Academia, and Kino from Monster Musume. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elementals Category:Magic Users Category:Avatar Team